¿Esto es wonderland, Alice?
by Italiaa
Summary: Es extraño. Todos actúan como si ocultasen algo. Susurran, intentando no ser escuchados por quién sabe que. No se me permite bajar al sótano. definitivamente, mi gremio es sospechoso. Ese es fairy tail.


**Sjkajskajsakjskasjaksja ahora sí, la había subido hace cinco minutos, y me di cuenta que tenía un montón de errores :W asjaksjaksjaksa (risa nerviosa)**

**Ejeeem! Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo, el primero y no es en mi cuenta, desgraciadamente, pero no importa porque con tal que la lean soy felizzzz sjakjskajskajkskjsaka**

**Esto es horrible, estoy muy nerviosa, así que les dejo con el descargo de responsabilidad, que va así:**

**Todos los personajes utilizados en esta bizarra y estúpida historia no son de mi autoría, sino que son del gran y genialoso hiro mashima. Claramente si fuesen míos, Natsu y Gray se quedarían juntos, y lucy viviría feliz en el calabozo de la soledad (?)**

**Sin más preámbulos al prólogo de este fic:**

.

.

.

~ Prólogo: ¿Cuántas Alice caben en wonderland? ~

El tiempo estaba horrible.

Llovía a cantaros, como si el cielo llorase por su ausencia. Ni una sola mosca volaba por el gremio, temerosa de la creciente tensión que existía entre sus miembros, todos vestidos de luto, con las caras desfiguradas por el dolor y la impotencia.

En el patio, manchados de lodo y mojados hasta la medula, se encontraban Gray y Natsu, los dos, por una vez, sentados juntos, sin mirarse, sin insultarse, sin hacer ni decir nada.

El peli rosa, con los ojos cerrados se mecía lentamente, mientras tarareaba una melodía que alguna vez le había oído cantar, y ahora la rememoraba con pasión melancólica, formándole un nudo en la garganta, el cual era imposible de desatar.

Por otro lado, su amigo, extrañamente vestido por completo, miraba con los ojos desorbitados hacia la nada. Si, por que nada era lo que sentía. Con su… partida, se habían esfumado todos sus sentimientos, junto con su voluntad y ganas de vivir.

Ya no se sentían merecedores de las lágrimas.

Gray – susurro quedamente Natsu, mientras paraba su lento y tortuoso movimiento – ganaste…

El aludido apretó los puños, mientras miraba a su acompañante con furia sin pasión. Ya no servía de nada pelear, si Lucy no estaba. Si aquella rubia era el objeto de sus peleas desde que llegó al gremio, era vacío intercambiar golpes ahora que ya no existía.

-no… esta vez, los dos perdimos –

Silencio.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con dolor, llorando por ellos. Hasta sus cabellos que comúnmente se alzaban rebeldes, parecían tristes al caer lacios a causa del agua. Esa conversación amena, era la más dolorosa que podían tener.

¿Sabes Natsu? – pregunto esta vez Gray, mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás, ganándose un golpe seco a conciencia en su espalda y cabeza.

-No – respondió desanimado –, no lo sé.

Ninguno fue capaz de protegerla – miro el cielo, gris y brillante. Una gota de agua callo en su ojo, escociendo y causando que se le anegara en lágrimas – estas manos no hicieron nada.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tu con esas manos tan frías, hielito? - dijo taciturno el peli rosa.

-Natsu, no entendiste bien, era una expresión figurada… - no dijo más. El nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretaba con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo no aborrecer el maldito día si era el peor que había vivido? Era egoísta desear retroceder el tiempo, pero la lógica había dejado de tener razón y validez desde hacía una buena época, cuando todo aquello había ocurrido.

Ohh, estaba llorando.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, y desde ese momento no pudo parar. Los sollozos se convirtieron en crueles y débiles gimoteos mientras se llevaba el brazo a los ojos, tapando e imposibilitándole la vista. Era vergonzoso llorar, y aún más en aquel día.

El otro chico, hubiese deseado morir, antes que creer las palabras que dieron fin a la conversación.

-Lucy… realmente estas muerta –

.

.

.

_Querida lucy:_

_El tiempo ha pasado, lento, tortuoso y sin escrúpulos, azotándonos a todos sin la más mínima culpa. Sin ti, es difícil sobrevivir en el gremio, toda nuestra esperanza se esfumo contigo, ya nos resignamos, a vivir una vida solitaria hasta que llegue el fatídico final, del que ya no nos libraremos._

_Muchas cosas han cambiado. O nosotros fuimos quienes lo hicimos. Ya nada es lo mismo, sin alegría, como muertos en vida. Los chicos ya no son los mismos. Gray y Natsu no pelean, se debe a que Gray no habla con nadie, y Natsu desarrollo un cambio de personalidad abrupto. ¿Me creerías si te contase que el inocente y empático chico que conociste alguna vez, se ha vuelto un tacaño egocéntrico mujeriego?_

_Aquellos que antaño se desalmaban por ti, hoy no parecen más que sombras de lo que fueron. _

_Amiga, como desearía que nos pudieses rescatar a todos de este infierno. Los días de verano de pronto se han vuelto muy calurosos, y los de invierno son cada vez más fríos. ¿Que nos ha pasado?_

_Hoy gajeel me pidió matrimonio._

_Acepte, prefiero ser feliz todo el tiempo que pueda, antes que inevitablemente vengan por nosotros. Esta pequeña noticia nos ha sumergido en una burbuja de falsa tranquilidad. Una red de mentiras tejida sobre un abismo._

_Tengo miedo._

_Miedo de todo. De lo que pueda sucedernos en un futuro cercano, o quizás de que no suceda nada. Es agotador, solo quiero que termine. Desde que te fuiste, esto se volvió muy pesado. ¿Por qué nuestra carga es tan grande?_

_Lucy, ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?_

_Nikki está a cargo de Loki, la cuida en el mundo de los espíritus estelares, la mantiene alejada de nosotros, de nuestra pesadilla. Lamento que no la pudieses conocer, es rubia como tú. Sus ojos nunca los ha abierto. La última vez que la vi fue cuando te marchaste. Ya ha pasado tiempo…_

_Lucy, perdóname por mostrarte mi desdicha. _

_Pero, es tu culpa, por dejarnos a la merced del verdugo._

_Eres una de los nuestros. Todos te recordamos. Pagamos la renta de tu departamento, con el dinero que corresponde a ti durante las misiones. Te apartamos raciones de comida. En eventos te reservamos asientos. Nada de esto es correcto. Actuamos como niños, fingiendo que aun estas con nosotros, con tu cálida sonrisa, para tendernos una mano._

_Quisimos que nos salvases._

_Nuestra única oportunidad de curar nuestra Gran llaga._

_Esta será la única carta que te escriba. No te contare nuestro secreto. Aun así, lucy, tantos rodeos, solo para decirte cuanto te extrañamos._

_Después de todo, antes que mi boleto a la vida, eres mi amiga._

_Siempre tuya, desde la eternidad._

_Levy Mcgarden._

.

.

.

-Hey, Lucy, es hora de salir – aquella voz la despertó de su letargo. ¿Ya era hora? Por fin saldría de ese calvario, pero, ¿Por qué la llamaban Lucy? Ella no se llamaba. Porque ella no era nadie. No, nadie no era ella. ¿Quién era entonces?

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la total oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, fue reemplazada abruptamente por la luz, cegándola momentáneamente. Antes no podía ni mirarse las manos, y ahora todo pareció iluminarse.

El escozor en la muñeca se hizo presente, su cabeza comenzó a arder y su ojo punzaba como si le hubiesen enterrado un clavo en él.

Se paró lentamente, mientras se llevaba la mano al antebrazo, tocándose las innumerables marcas de las ajugas, moradas e infectadas. Dolían también… ahh, ahora recordaba. No la sacarían de aquí. Era solo otra vez esa tortura.

Ya no importaba. Solo tenía la esperanza de saber que no era ella.

Salió caminando lentamente. Su cuerpo desnudo, esbelto, con la piel suave, tersa y blanquecina a causa de la falta de luz solar lucia unos minúsculos y numerosos cardenales que tornaban entre el color verdoso y morado oscuro.

Los mismos hombres que había visto tantas veces, aquellos vestidos completamente de negro, con máscaras de hierro, la condujeron hasta aquella sala completamente en blanco. De paredes acolchadas.

-pasa – hablo la voz. Ella, monótonamente, se posicionó en el medio de la habitación, mientras cerraba el único orbe que había mantenido abierto para caminar. El único orbe azul.

La puerta se cerró. También era acolchada, y no existían ventanas en aquel lugar. Suspiro. Solo quería salir. No quería. No quería. Aquel dolor… era demasiado….

La magia comenzó a accionar. Alrededor de ella comenzaron a formarse corrientes eléctricas, y el aire comenzó a desestabilizarse, mientras los relámpagos de energía acumulada la comenzaban a traspasarla dolorosamente, causando primero un gran calor en su cuerpo, y luego miles de punzadas en la cabeza.

Gritó.

Dolía. Dolía. Dolía. ¡Maldición, dolía como los mil demonios! No podía más. No quería. No. ¿Por qué le hacían eso a ella? ¿Qué culpa tenia? Desde que había nacido, no recordaba más que aquellas paredes y la oscuridad. Se sentía triste y solitaria.

Cayo al piso, retorciéndose, con las manos presionando su cabeza, en un inútil intento por contener el dolor. Era horrible. Deseaba su propia muerte…

Por favor… - musito - ¡déjenme ir!

El fuerte e insoportable escozor de la muñeca le distraía al menos un poco. A pesar de tener la vista nublada y borrosa, se quitó la mano en gritos de la cabeza, y observó con horror como desde el dorso de la mano manaba cual dulce mermelada un líquido rojo carmesí, viscoso y caliente…

Sangre.

Sangre. Sangre, era lo que cubría toda su mano, roja. Sangre cubría sus piernas, su rostro, su largo cabello. Estaba sucia. Se sentía sucia, asquerosa, inmunda, horrible.

No podía olvidarlo. No podía olvidarla. Ella, era la culpable.

Su cuerpo temblaba. Temblaba como una hoja de papel a la merced del viento, triste, penosa, y débil. La trataban como basura. ¿Acaso no lo era? Claro que sí. Era una muñeca. Un objeto que había nacido del vientre de una mujer para ser utilizada.

Un objeto destinado a ser otro.

Ellos querían que fuera ella. Pero no podía. Ella no era Lucy. No. Ella estaba muerta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ya no podía mover el cuerpo de tanto dolor. Solo quería morir. ¿O tampoco podía desear morir? Era horrible. Quería ser libre.

¡Ridículo!

Con las piernas a duras penas conteniendo el dolor, sintiendo aquellas inyecciones de magia, se paró, tambaleándose. Eso no sucedería, jamás seria lucy, ni aunque tuviese todas sus memorias, ni aunque fuese igual a ella. Ella no era Lucy. Ellas eran una misma, pero no lo aceptaría.

Jamás lo sería, incluso si eso significaba ser solo un juguete.

-¡Yo no soy lucy! –

Todo volvió a la oscuridad que le era tan familiar. Se fue el dolor. Se fueron los miedos. Se fue ella de su mente. Incluso aquella lágrima que había bajado rodando traviesa por su mejilla, había dejado de existir en la negrura de la inconciencia.

.

.

.

**Sentí un akjncwiekqjhnkjhnaj a publicar esta cosa. **

**Me gustaría no hacerlo, pero ya está, no hay vuelta atrás, y existe una cierta persona (cofcofcofgucofcofticof) que me insta a hacerlo, y aquí esta.**

**Guti, el cap va dedicado a ti, con amor, y si no te gusto me morireeeee**

**Ya está, espero que les guste ajskajskasjakja si quieren dejar rewiews lo hacen y si no, pues que así sea :W (pero….. igual un simple holaaaw no estaría mal)**

**Bueno, acepto de todo /si es que terminaron de leer esta monstruosidad/, salvo comentarios agresivos, de ser así, por favor absténganse de hacerme pasar un mal momento, no es necesario.**

**¡Gracias por leer!~**

**PD: ¡hola! *sorojarse al darse cuenta que no había saludado***

***despedirse con un pañuelito rosa***


End file.
